thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin/Quotes
Erin Solstice Quotes Volume 1 * (To Herself) “Ever since I came to this world everything’s been going wrong, huh?” * (To Herself) “It could be flour. Or—alternatively, it could be cocaine.” * (To Relc) “…Are you sure you’re not a dragon?” * (To Herself) “Horses eat grass, but I’ll pass, so I’ll go to the city fast. Or I’ll die of starvation! And once I’m there I’ll eat ten pears and—hey, is that a Goblin?” * (To Herself) “That lying, pasta-eating snake-ant jerk!” * (To Krshia) “You know! Riding the cotton pony! It’s that thing ladies have! The waterfalls of hell! The blood baptism! The get-out-of-swim-class card! The proof of womanhood! The part of the month where blood comes out of your—” * (To Herself) “I hate all bugs. Except for Klbkch. No, actually, I hate him too. At least bugs don’t lie to my face. * (To Pisces) "And then I’m going to feed you until you explode like one of the flies." * (To Herself) “Stupid worlds that don’t have ice cream. Stupid Gnolls who act nice and look at me like I’m insane. How does anyone live without ice cream and cookies?” * (To Pawn) “I don’t even know what it means to be human. All I know is that there’s a big hole in my heart. Because Klbkch and the Worker died. I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing. I’m just—sad.” * (To Pawn) “I just am. That’s how it works. You don’t get to choose to be someone. You just are. Even if you’re not special. Even if you don’t want to be. You just are.” * (To Pisces) “In case anyone’s wondering, I cannot shoot blood out of my crotch.” * (To Pisces) “It’s weaker than I am! I punched it this morning and its head came clean off!” * (To Krshia) "Oh, um, yeah. I’m from another world. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” * (To Ceria) “Um…Elen síla lúmenn’ omentielvo? Is that right?” * (To Calruz) “Um. Do you like mazes?” * (To Herself) “Winter is coming.” * (To Toren & Rags) “The king is smart and uses his head. For if he moves, he’ll soon be dead.” * (To Hersefl) “Great. My undead skeleton sucks at chess.” * (To Herself) “I am a queen. And this is my inn.” * (To Skinner) “Come on. Let’s end this.” Volume 2 * (To Ryoka) "Um, you know how you were talking about survival and all that? Well, just imagine the coffins as one big…diaper.” * (To Krshia) “I just want to sit by myself and not do anything. Just sit and play chess, okay? I’ll be better once I’m at the inn. Once I’m home.” * (Thoughts) If she saw a stuffed yellow bear she was going to lose her mind. But Hawk was real in a different way. He wasn’t like Rabbit, more like the rabbit-version of Usain Bolt. Yeah, that was probably closer. * (To Selys) “But it looks so fluffy and poofy and—” * (To Selys) “Right, right. But he’s so fluffy.” * (To Pisces) “Okay. You’ve officially made the most horrible thing in existence. Undead spiders. Good for you. Now take it out of my inn.” * (To Frost Faeries) “Frost Faeries. Bringers of Winter. I invite you in. I open my doors to the Fey, and offer you this simple banquet.” * (To Ceria) “Oh, I come from another world. Ryoka does too.” * (To Toren) “That’s it. Out! Shoo! Don’t come back until later, and stop being…creepy! Understand?” * (To Brunkr) “My name is Erin Solstice. This is my inn. And. You. Are. Trespassing.” * (To Herself) “Minotaur! Punch! Punch! Minotaur…Punch!” * (To Moore) “…Hodor?” * (To Jelaqua & Seborn) “Really? I mean…oh. That’s cool? I mean, not cool exactly, but it’s nice? Not that being Human is cool or nice or not being Human is bad, but—um. Sorry. Thanks for helping, and uh, nice to meet you?” * (To Herself) “I’ve just been plagiarized! Again!” * (To Halrac) “Hey, look! A keg! I wonder what’s in it?” * (To Halrac) “Come on, it’s only a drink! Just a few flowers—more than a few! It’s not a drug if it’s magic, and you’re not overdosing or whatever! Come on, wake up!” * (To Reynold) “But sort of incorrect? Do you always travel around like this? How do the ghost horses work? What if you get attacked? Do you want some of this cheese? There’s lots.” * (To Magnolia) “I want to protect the people around me. That’s all. I have friends. I don’t want them to die. I want to help them, and some day find a way home. And live in peace. That’s all.” * (To Magnolia) “If I punch you, would Ressa kill me?” * (To Herself) “I think I really hate her.” * (To Klbkch) “Don’t worry! I’m going to bring a frying pan and a knife.” * (To Lyon) “I didn’t say you were. But we’re all working in this inn together, Lyon. I own it, but I need your help.” * (To Lyon) “Some monsters are horrible, but this is magic. And we’re on an adventure, right?” * (To Herself) “Snow Golem brain-snow.” * (To Jerad) “Oh hey. I’m lost. My skeleton ran off. Can you help me?” Volume 3 * (To Grev) “You’ve caused enough trouble for your sister. Try and run off and I’ll throw the plate at you next time. And if that doesn’t work, I’ll take this fork and shove it—” * (To Pisces) “Yeah, shut up, Pisces! You were nicer back when you were in Wistram.” * (To Pisces) “Because other people were jerks to you. I get it. But you still became sort of a jerk yourself, you know.” * (To Pisces) “You. Ceria told me about how you used to duel people, and cast magic. You sounded cool.” * (To Mrsha) “Mrsha! Calm down. It’s good to see you! Please get off. Please?” * (To Lyon) “I’m back! Hey Lyon, did you miss me?” * (To Zel) “Whoa. You’re tall. Um. Hi. I’m Erin Solstice. I sort of own this inn, but I’ve been gone…wait, did you say Shivertail? Are you related to Selys?” * (To Klbkch) “Isn’t it? Us Humans are so intriguing. Except that I think Antinium are way more interesting.” * (To Klbkch) “Something. Anything. Give your time to someone else to talk, give a bit of trust, or a helping hand. Give them a second, and maybe you’ll get something back.” * (To Klbkch) “Then you don’t. Maybe you’ll never get anything no matter how much you give. Maybe you’ll never be friends. That’s how it works. But to make a friend, you have to try. Just try.” * (To Termin) “Okay, don’t pet the beaver. Well, can’t we get rid of it?” * (To Ceria) “Can you get rid of it? You can talk to animals, right? Can you get it off the road so Termin can keep going?” * (To Krshia) “But I need to say it. I hired Lyonette, and I know you were upset. It must be so hard—if I can do anything, I will. That’s what friends are for.” * (To Ryoka) Christmas! It’s Christmas soon! You must come back with presents! We will have party! Can you take carriage back? Tell Reynold he is invited too! * (To Ryoka) Come, please! Party is in two days! Come for Christmas! Tell Magnolia she is Scrooge! Ressa is cool. * (To Herself) “One bee, two bee, three bees…this one’s twitching. Ew. Four bees, five bees, ooh, big bee! Seven bees…” * (To Brunkr) “Have faith in me. I want to help. And I know what I’m doing.” * (To Krshia) “That’s just who I am. A silly believer.” * (To Herself) “It looks like it’s going to be an interesting year.” Volume 4 * (To Bird) “Bird! Guard! Bird House! I pay, you shoot! Birds! Bird!” * (To Gold-rank Adventurers) “Will do! Oh, by the way, did Lyonette tell you all about what I wanted to talk to you earlier about but never got the chance to talk about?” * (To Everyone) “Make way! Cake! Make way for the cake! Oh, hey Mister Zel and you. Do I know you? And hi Klbkch! You and your friend will want to eat this. Wait, do I know you?” * (To Regrika) “It was your smile. You smiled like Mrsha does when she’s been naughty. Kids are bad liars. And so are you.” * (To Zevara) “Did you think that was a joke? That I wasn’t serious? I am. Unless the Goblin is attacking me or other people, or stealing or—or being a jerk, I won’t let you harm them.” * (To Zel) “Why did you do it? Stand up for me? And why were you sure I’d give them a place to stay?” * (To the Halfseekers & Drassi) “I am. I believe in people. I believe that Goblins are more than monsters. Because they act like people. They might act like monsters, but—don’t people say that about Selphids? To a Human like me, a Drake might be a monster. Or a Gnoll. But they have feelings. And so do the Goblins. They might not speak, but they cry. And I think that if you can cry, you’re a person.” * (To Purple Smile) “Hey, it’s you! Scary-purple-smile-guy! How’s it been? You’re here for food, right? Where’s Pawn? Not with you this time? Well, come on in and—” * (To Lyon) “You sure? Right, just don’t serve her anything strong, okay? Feed her, don’t let her drink. A happy Selphid’s a fat Selphid. Or something.” * (To Apista) “Sting me and Lyonette will have to sweep you up, Apista. Understand?” * (To Everyone) “Good. Now, the first person who moves I will personally break their arm. No one stands, draws a sword, or does anything until I say they can. Got it? Good.” * (To Redfang Goblins) “Thank you. And I want you to know that I had a friend, once. Her name was Rags and she was a Goblin. She and I didn’t always understand each other, but I thought of her as a friend, as a person. I think you’re people too.” * (To Mrsha) “It’s not wrong. Anyone would hate them for that. Hating Goblins isn’t wrong. But hating all Goblins, hating these Goblins—that’s not right, either.” * (To Mrsha) “Listen, Mrsha. I am going to tell you something important. Something you have to learn. And it’s this: people are not the same. Understand?” * (To ) “No, no they aren’t. But some people think that way. In fact, most of us do it. We don’t mean to, but we do. And that means we judge everyone by the actions of a few. Like Goblins. They are not all the same.” * (To Ilvriss) “So what do you want? Hey, didn’t I throw a pan at your head once?” * (To Ilvriss & Mrsha) “Go on. Or Mrsha will eat it. Mrsha, no. You’re getting your own. See? Ishkr has it right there. Be a good girl and sit down. Not on the table.” * (To Ilvriss) “No Firebreath Whiskey for you, Mister. You came here drunk and you had an entire mug of the stuff earlier. I’m cutting you off.” * (To Ilvriss) “Too bad. You can have this drink instead if you want. It’s a specialty of the inn. Faerie Flower ale. Here, try it. It makes you feel better. Or worse.” Volume 5 * (To herself) “Whoa. Mayonnaise diplomacy. I’ve seen everything.” * (To Hawk) “Aw, what the heck. I like new places. You said this place is called Pallass? I always wanted to see a Walled City. Let’s go exploring!” * (To Hawk & Ilvriss) “I’m just saying, it sounds like a joke! A Human, a Rabbit-dude and a Lord of the Wall walk into a bar. Or through a magical portal. There’s a joke there somewhere!” * (To Lyon) You see Lyonette, there’s one good way to make angry people less angry at you and that’s to pretend to be as stupid as they think you are. Like a dumb Human tourist.” * (To Zevara & Venim) “I get it. With great door teleportation must come great responsibility, huh?” * (To Lyon) “It’ll totally work! It has to work! It’s already working! It’s the most amazing idea I’ve come up with yet! Lyonette, this is going to blow people’s minds!” * (To Falene) “Oh! Right. It probably is. I don’t use the names of wines. I just call them by how they look. I’ve got red, off red, sort of red, greenish yellow, maroon…hey, why do we call all those wines white if they look green? What about green wine? What’s wrong with calling it that?” * (To Lyon & Mrsha) “Well, looks like it’s time to go. That parade sure was fun, wasn’t it? Ending sort of sucked, though. Hey, is that really the army? They look like jerks.” * (To one of Ilvriss's escorts) “Sorry, but I’m in a hurry. Besides, Ilvriss isn’t my Lord of the Wall or whatever. He’s cool. I’m cool. We’re on a level.” * (To Redfang Goblins) “That’s what you should be. That’s what I tried to get Selys to do. You should be adventurers. Goblin adventurers.” * (To Lyon) “I know, but it’s a good job! I don’t know what I would have done without you. Never go on vacation again, okay? Kidding! But not really.” * (To Pawn) “Pawn, I love you like the son I don’t plan on having, but you can’t just sit here. People need you. All the Soldiers and Workers in your unit have stopped eating.” Category:Quotes